NaLu: Don't Hold Back
by waindrop
Summary: I'm not putting all characters I used, but this is a story on how Natsu has begun to notice his love for Lucy, and Lucy is the same. Although, she's not exactly having the same...how should I put it? Urges. (Old Name: NaLu Lemon!) Also, sorry the chapters are so short, I just want to get them to you guys asap!
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy..._

"What's the deal Natsu? You've been staring at that wall, muttering something for 5 minutes!", Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu tried so hard, but no matter what, he just couldn't keep it inside. But, he couldn't do it in the guild hall! That'd be so embarrassing, and just plain out weird!

"I..I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys later." Natsu practically jumped out of his seat, but his hand was in the wrong spot at the wrong time, causing it to brush against Lucy's breast.

_L..Lucy!..._

Lucy blushed so hard, and crossed her arms around her chest. Even though Natsu noticed, he HAD to act like he didn't! He really didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Ya suurrreee? I know ya wanna stayy!" Cana slurred in her usual drunken voice.

" No, i'm just not feeling good. I promise i'll be back tomorrow though.." Natsu trailed off, forgetting what he was saying as he glanced at Lucy.

_NO! You CANNOT think about Lucy like that! Not with her...sweet scent, and her big brown eyes, with that golden blonde hair...and don't forget about those boo- NO!_

Natsu didn't only, run back to Happy and his home, he ran into his room, and turned off the lights as soon as possible, laying down on his bed panting. Not from the run home though. From every single thought of Lucy that came into his mind. In a cold sweat, he started seeing Lucy and him, together. In the park, doing jobs, in the bed...He looked down at his pants, seeing the small bulge.

_Shit. Gotta get rid of this before Happy gets home._

As soon as Natsu got his pants down, all he could think off was Lucy. Lucy on top of him, Lucy beneath him, Lucy crouching down in between his legs.

***Time Speed***

It had taken Natsu only 20 minutes to finish, considering he was thinking about Lucy.

"Natsu! I'm home! I hope you're glad to see me!~" Happy yelled throughout the home. "Nats-...". Happy had just walked into Natsu's room, seeing him laying in bed covered in sweat.

"Poor guy! He must really be sick! He's covered in so much sweat, I bet he's burning up!" Happy worriedly spat out.

Happy didn't know much about nursing people when their sick, so he called Lucy to come an help.

_I don't know if Lucy knows either, but hey, she's a girl, and pretty much all girls know how to nurse people!_

"Hang on Natsu! Lucy is on her way!~"

_Lucy...is __**mine**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe he went and got himself sick! there's no way he thought he would actually get better in just ONE day!

*Lucy walks up the step stones to Natsu and Happy's house, timid about what might pop out of the door, but knocks anyways*

"Lucy! Am I glad to see you! Natsu's just been breathing and sweating really hard, and I don't know what to do!" Happy concernedly wailed.

"Don't worry Happy! I'll have him back to his disastrous and cute ways in no time!" Lucy encouraged.

"You must REALLY LOOOVVVEEE him!" Happy annoyingly teased.

Wait...did I just call Natsu cute!? Now that I think about it, Natsu has always been so caring and gentle, and REALLY handsome, and...OMG I LOVE NATSU!

*As Lucy stepped into Natsu's room, her face was red from thinking about him without his shirt...and maybe no pants.*

This is the worst i've ever seen Natsu before! His body, covered in sweat. Along with the sweat trickling down his abs. Him wearing nothing but boxers...

"NO! I CANNOT THINK LIKE THAT!" Lucy, in spite of her self, accidentally shouted out loud.

*Natsu sat up in his bed, startled for 2 reasons. 1: There was shouting. 2: Lucy was next to him.

"Hey Natsu! Happy here called me and said that you weren't feeling so great, and asked if I could help you." Lucy smiled.

*Lucy bent down as she smiled, so she could be at the same height as him on his bed*

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Natsu was distracted by her breast. She was wearing a V-Neck shirt, so he could easily see her cleavage.

_She's wearing a purple lace bra. And I can tell there's something she's anxious about, cause her chest is glimmering with sweat, like tiny crystals._

"What's up? You've been staring blankly for a while now." Lucy broke his gaze with a concerned look.

"Your ch-" Happy cut him off, "I'm leaving him in your hands, so don't break him! I'll just be fishing with Carla.~" Happy flew out of the house.

"Oh. What were you going to say?" Lucy tried to let him finish.

*Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap. Staring at her intensely, before slowly reaching in, for a long awaited kiss.*

His lips, they're so warm and tender. Slightly rough, but, I like that. I can feel myself shivering from how good this feels.

*He drew his distraught face from hers*

_I hurt her. I hurt, Lucy! I swore to myself, that i'd never hurt her! I love her too much to...to..._

"I..I'm sorry Lucy! I don't know what came over me, I swear!", Natsu starts to cry out to Lucy, "I'm sorry! I hurt you! I'm sorry! Please! Forgive me!"

_Please...forgive me..._

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING WHENEVER I CAN GET TO IT! I have a lot of schoolwork to do, and I can't let this story get my grades down! Sorry, but education first! But whiles you wait, think," How the hell is Lucy going to react to him apologizing over NOTHING!?". Hope you guys enjoyed, and also hope you stay for more! Bye!~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu...and I just...OM FKING GOD!_

"W..W...W...Wait, what just happened?! D..Did we just...?!" Lucy panicked. It was her first kiss after all, and it had been so much more wonderful than **any **thing she ever imagined.

He's crying so hard... Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong, at least I think. Is he really that upset about kissing me?

"I'm so sorry Luce! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! I swore id NEVER hurt you, and look at what i've done!" Natsu pleaded.

Is it sadistic that I kinda like him apologizing to me so much? Oh dear lord what am I thinking?!

"I...It's...Okay, Natsu. You didn't do anything wrong!", Lucy grabbed his hands from where he was smothering his face, and held them up in between both of them. His cheeks were covered with tears, and his eyes looking so sad, but so happy at the same time.

Lucy smiled the warmest smile he'd ever seen from another being. It made him so happy, that she was okay. That he hadn't hurt her.

"L..Lucy." Natsu began, being the most serious _she_ had ever seen _him_.

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded. He's REALLY being serious!

"I..I love you Lucy", Natsu finally managed to breathe out before kissing Lucy again. This time, her kissing him back, and him fighting for dominance.

His kiss...its more urgent, but even sweeter than the last. "I love you too, Natsu. I always will." Lucy passionately whispered in his ear, making him blush a bright, but deep red. And with that, also making him want more.

Natsu flipped Lucy on her back on his bed, all whiles never taking his lips off of hers. He didn't know what he was dong very well, but instinct kicked in, making him naturally move so gently with her in his arms.

He trailed his kisses to her neck, making her wince, but only by how great it felt. He continued to go lower and lower, kissing her abdomen.

Just as he was about to lift her shirt, he asked her for permission. She lightly nodded her head up and down, shaking by the pleasure of his warm, slightly rough lips on her stomach.

"Na...Nat-" Lucy began saying, but all to late when Happy had come back too early. "LUCY! I'M HOMEEE, BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE, SO YOU YOUR TIME WISELY WITH M-" Happy exclaimed, but he turned dead white when he flew over into Natsu's room. Seeing a stricken Lucy and Natsu, but Natsu failed to move off of Lucy, still with his hand on her exposed stomach.

"N..N..N..NNNNNATSU?! LUCY?! WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"Happy proded. They both left their stricken faces for faces that blushed so wildly that Natsu had jumped off of her, slightly surprised himself.

"IthinkNatsuisallbetternowsoIshouldgetgoingokay? YeahthatsagoodideathanksyoutwoforhavingmeinyourhomeandIhopeNatsudoesntfeelillanymore! BYE!" Lucy speedily flustered her words, as she gathered her coat and ran out of Natsu and Happy's home.

**_HOLY FKING SH!T! THAT WAS ABOUT TO REALLY HAPPEN! AND I DIDNT EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM! JEEZ WHAT WRONG WITH ME?!_**

**_~The next day at the guild~_**

"What's the matter you two? You're not uttering a single word to each other!" Mirajane was concerned.

"Natsu thought he could get all hot and bothered with a girl while I wasnt home! Jeez, the nerve of him!" Happy complained.

The whole guild went silent.

Just to break the silence, the whole guild exclaimed in unison, "WWHHHAAATTT?!".

"NATSU. ALONE. WITH A GIRL. IN HIS ROOM? I fail to believe that Natsu, the densest person I know, would actually think about having sex? I really REALLY fail to believe it." Gray retorted.

"I AM NOT DENSE! AND WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?"Natsu screamed. "I'm a man too you know..." He added quietly.

As soon as Lucy came in, the whole guild rushed over to her, and told her everything they knew. Obviously un-aware that the girl was her.

Natsu sprinted over to her and dragged her back outside, and shut the guild doors. Everyone was questioning why he might have done that, but went back to socializing anyways. "Um...Should we, uh, tell them." Natsu asked shyly.

"Tell them what?" Lucy made what her guild members called a 'Blonde remark'.

Natsu twiddled his thumbs, "That were, uh, dating..." Natsu blushed. Lucy, however, decided she was going to have fun with this. She made an evil and creepy grin, and asked, "Huh? Were dating? I didn't know." Lucy grinned.

"What! I told you that I...that I loved you, and you said it back..." Natsu was blushing the most he had in his life.

"Oh! But, you never really asked me out, right? I mean, we did say those things, but you never officially asked me!" Lucy said, the grin widening on her face.

"I see... Well then," Natsu started, staring deeply and heavily into her eyes. _He's being serious right now!_ Lucy was caught off guard and started to blush slightly, feeling the most happiness she's had in a while. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" She was really smiling now. A nice warm smile settling on her face, as she spelled out, "N..o".

Natsu was heartbroken. He thought she loved him, and really cared for him... "I don't want to be your girlfriend, because I want to be your everything, just like you're my everything." She smiled. Natsu's eyes filled with tears 'cause he was so happy. He pulled her close to him, and settled his lips on hers, even warmer and gentle as before.

As they both walked into the guild, they held hands. Lucy did the honor of yelling out to the whole guild, "YOU KNOW THAT GIRL HAPPY WAS TALKING ABOUT?"

"Yeah" The guild said in unison, AGAIN.

"WELL, THAT GIRL WAS...IT WAS ME!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu finshed it off, with a, "Oh yeah, were kinda dating now!". He had a boyish grin on his face, but when he looked at Lucy, his face got softer, and he smiled the most handsome smile she had ever seen, and he kissed her. Right there. In front of EVERYONE.

Everyone started clapping whiles Erza took it upon herself to speak for the whole guild. "FINALLY! It took you two long enough! It was kind of irritating me how much you two looked like you liked each other, but never said ONE THING about it!". She continued to eat her cake afterwards.

Gray sat up in surprise. "Wait, so Natsu really did try to-". "Yep!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Natsu sat down together at the table. "Me and Natsu ALMOST did something that was...I'll just leave it there." Lucy teased.

"That means...Salamander...got a girl, before me?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Gray freaked out. Then an idea popped in his head. He whisked towards Juvia who's back was facing him. "Juvia!" Gray called out. As she turned around, surprised by the sudden shout, Gray pulled her into his arms, and kisses her gently, like she might break any moment.

As he stopped the kiss, he noticed just how pretty Juvia actually was. And she was so sweet, and smart. 'That's it!' He thought. 'I like, Juvia.'.

He stepped back and blushed, swaying slightly from how wonderful that felt, her lips so smooth. "C'MON GRAY! STOP TRYINA STEAL LUCE AND MINES SPOTLIGHT!" Natsu yelled.

But something sparked inside of Lucy. She really truly loves Natsu. So, why not show him just how much? Lucy stood to where Natsu is, and turned his face to hers. Natsu looked with question in his eyes, until he closed them and kissed her. They sat down without leaving their kiss, and Lucy pulled the table cover over their laps more.

She brushed her hand over his hardness, surprising him, making him leave the kiss with a blush on his face. But Lucy grinned, thinking that it must be working. She lightly rubbed over it with her hand, causing him to make a purring noise from pleasure, his eyes closed.

Lucy fake dropped her fork on the floor underneath the table as an excuse to climb under, and got in between Natsu's legs. He looked underneath the table cloth, seeing where she was positioned. His hardness twitched, aching to be touched.

"Just lean back and relax Natsu. Nobody can see underneath the table, so they won't know what i'm doing! Just let me show you what can do for you." Lucy smiled. She slowly lowered his pants, and Natsu almost died from blushing so hard.

"Dammit Luce. How come you're the only one who does this to me?" Natsu wailed. But he was enjoying it so far.

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry I havent updated in a LONG time! I was supposed to go to school today, but I felt really sick, so I stayed home. So you BETTER be grateful that i'm sacrificing a nights sleep that I need to update. And I figured out what I'm gonna put at the end of each message I write! You'll see when this little note is done, but I hope you like the story! I'm kinda trying to make it a nice and slow lemon so that it can also focus on the love they have. And I also decided to add a little Gruvia into the mix, hope you don't mind! But, I did leave it off to where I can easily start again, so don't be angry at me for skipping the good stuffs, if ya know what I mean ;) But see you next update**

** ~Wain-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I know that this is going to be a really late chapter, but i'm having trouble coming up with a basic plot for this next chapter. I know that you kinda just want the lemon, but I really want to add in the romance it needs! **

**SO PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER! I will try to base it off real life with my (somewhat of a) lovelife :P**

**LUV U GUYS SO MUCH! MUCH THANKS, SO LOVE!**

**(I know that was cheezy... .)**

~Wain c (in case you dont know, the little c + = raindrop, since my name is waindrop :P god im so cheezy today XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Dont mind the last little note I put in, I was just screwing around I guess :P But lets get into the story**!

As Luce slid under the table, I could feel myself exploding with heat, much more than what I usually felt whiles fighting.

"Dammit Luce, why are you the only one who makes me feel like this?" I slightly pouted when she pulled down my pants. I didn't know Lucy could be so...so...sexy and seductive.

"Just keep your eyes closed and act like you're asleep. Then no one will bother us, ne?" Lucy smirked. I could tell in her eyes though, that she was only concentrating on us. On me.

_(Lemony goodness, incoming!)_

First, she wrapped her hand completely around my length, causing me to groan a little, but I quickly shut my mouth, not wanting to gain attention from anyone.

Just as I thought she had settled down a little, I felt something really soft, and warm on my tip. Gliding back and forth against the sensitive area. As soon as I thought it was getting good, it got better. She soon wrapped her mouth around my whole length, leaving no skin untouched by hers. I gently pulled my fingers through her soft hair, helping her head move in and out.

"Fk Luce..." I slightly whispered, so no one else could hear. And then I realized, I was being stared at. I don't know who, but someone was watching me right now.

Right when I was about to tell Luce to get up, I felt something coming, almost like pee, so I tried to pull her head away from me, but she stubbornly resisted. Then I felt it. It was coming out.

_'I DONT WANNA PEE IN LUCY'S MOUTH!' I thought. _But, it was too late. It came out. The thing is though, it felt so good to release. Much better than just taking a regular pee.

I heard Lucy make a slurping noise, then she came back up, fork in hand, wiping off her mouth.

(**Lucy POV now :P)**

I went back up with my fork in my hand, trying to play it off coolly.

"Sorry it took so long Natsu! It went all the way to the other table!" I whined, hopefully convincing enough for people to believe.

Natsu slowly leaned in to my face, whispering "I think someone was watching me. I felt heavy eyes, just watching me the whole time. Right on up 'till you came back up."

I was petrified. For 2 reasons only. 1, I might have just been caught doing something REALLY inappropriate in the guild hall. 2, I just DID something REALLY inappropriate with Natsu, IN THE GUILD HALL.

"IM REALLY SORRY NATSU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!" I screamed, completely forgetting that others could, and are, staring at me.

"Geez Lucy, what are ya' screamin' about?" Gray walked over casually, rubbing his ears like they hurt. "Yes, why are you screaming like that?" Erza walked up behind Gray, but since he didn't notice, he somersaulted into the air cause he was so scared.

"I...I, uh..." I stammered. I couldn't think of ANY excuse! Why am I having a Blonde-Moment now!?

"She saw a spider and accidentally hit Natsu really hard on the head. For once, she actually did some damage to a person" A voice spoke up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled as I turned around, and found Gajeel. I stopped for a second, with an obviously surprised look on my face.

"Oh. Well on another note, do you guys want to go on a mission? We have already asked Wendy and Carla, and they said yes." Erza asked us friendly.

"OH YEAH! WERE GOING ON A MISSION!" Natsu fist pumped the air, and I giggled at his childish ways.

"You guys can pick whatever one you want, I don't really mind." I wave them off, really not caring which one they pick.

Gajeel got down real low all of a sudden, and started whispering to both of us, "If you try and do that inside the guild again, could ya' maybe do it in the dorms? I mean, the only reason I know is because my ears could pick up Natsu's voice.".

_OMG. Was Gajeel the one staring at Natsu? That means.../ NO NO NO NO NO! NO! WHY GAJEEL OF ALL PEOPLE?!_

"A-Arigato...and Gomen..." I started. But the only thing I could do was either look down in shame, or look up at Natsu's wildly blushing face.

All of a sudden, I saw rage overthrow Natsu's eyes, but I don't understand why.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW SHE DID THAT WITH ME? THAT IS PRIVATE MATTERS AND NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!" Natsu bellowed.

The whole guild went silent.

"So that means you two...really did..." Gray trailed off as he fainted. "Gray! The hells' the matter with you?!" Erza sounded enraged, since Gray had fainted falling over her.

Cana, being unaware and the drunk she is, decided to point out the obvious, and make everything even more awkward in the now completely silent guild. "I TINK LUUSSHIII TOSSHED NATSHUUU'S DIII-" She started, but was interrupted by Master Makarov. "Cana! This is a family zone! No inappropriate words are aloud that children shouldn't hear!".

"Master, I think the fact that curse words are thrown around effortlessly negates that statement." Mirajane smiled at Makarov.

After that, everyone else exploded and were back to fighting easily. Just when Gajeel was about to jump in, Levy took his arm, and waved her head no.

The thing that surprised me, was that he LISTENED to her! Gajeel. Actually listening to another person's orders? We have to be in another universe, cause that is most definitely NOT how Gajeel's personality is.

I began to yawn as Natsu picked me up bridal style. I looked up, and smiled at his warm face.

"Lets go home, Luce." Natsu boyishly grinned.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, falling easily into slumber, since Natsu was by my side, keeping me warm.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I think this might be the longest one i've written yet, and it only took me an hour to finish! Like I said before, dont mind the little note I wrote before this one, I was being stupid :P And I'm really sorry for being so late! I had lots of homework!**

**Most definitely not playing minecraft and Town Of Salem the whole time...**

**Hehe...**

**Well, see you later! **

**~Wain-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm in some place. The only thing I can see is red. All I could feel was heat. And all I could think of was Lucy. Where is she?_

_"LUCCYYYY!" I carelessly screamed. I don't care if I would be in danger, (IF I might have caused some beast to know where I am) Lucy might need help, and i'm the only one here._

_I could hear a faint voice. "Natsu!" It beckoned. It sounded familiar. Just when I thought that, it grew louder. "__**Natsu!**__" It Beckoned again. The source of it was coming from the faint glow, shining out from the frame of a doorway. I yelled again, without second thoughts, "LUCY!". I opened the door, and could only see a bright white light. Oh Mavis...Am I...dead? The voice came again, but angrier. __**"NATSU!" **__I felt a huge pain in the side of my head, and and my left shin._

_At that, I woke up._

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Lucy then proceeded to 'Lucy Kick!' me out the the doorway, and onto the floor.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" I whined. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I heard a knock at the door. Although, the door opened nonetheless, revealing a very unwelcome Gajeel.

What the hell was he doing here? "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" Woah. It was as if Lucy read my mind...weird.

"Jeez, calm down bunny girl. Levy told me to apologize to you both for being so..." He put his index fingers and middle fingers together, waving them in unison. "Insensitive".

"Oh! Well, uh, could you kinda wait until im _not _on the toilet?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, slowly closing the restroom door.

**-TIME SKIP- (im sorry, i had too. :P)**

**Lucy POV:**  


"Ok. Now, explain what you're here for again." Lucy sighed, still angry at Natsu for earlier, and sunk down into the couch next to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Levy told me to apologize to you guys cause I guess I was being rude for saying that stuff earlier. I don't really know how it's rude though..." Gajeel retorted towards Lucy.

_I can't believe him! But really, I wonder when he started calling Levy by her name...Weird. And, why would he even listen to Levy in the first place? Considering Gajeel's personality is...a special one._

"I guess I have to accept the apology, but I still don't trust you. Plus, why are you calling Levy, well, Levy?!" Natsu regarded with suspicion.

_WOAH! WHAT THE ACTUAL F^CK IS HAPPENING?! NATSU KEEPS READING MY MIND! THIS IS TOO WEIRD! c_

"**Natsu...Learn your MANNERS!**" I 'Lucy Kick!'ed Natsu for the second time today. And you know what? It feels good to have more power than Natsu for a little. Even if it is just because I catch him by surprise...

"You should probably stop doin' that. I mean, I like watching Natsu get beat, but he might lose even more brain cells than he already has..." Gajeel spoke up, pointing outside to a drenched in water, his eyes spinning.

"Eeee...I'll apologize to him later. Anyways, why are you calling Levy by her name? You usually use her little nickname. Did something happen? ARE YOU TWO FINALLY GETTING SERIOUS?!" I tried to dig deeper. I HAVE TO KNOW NOW! Also, if they are, i'm killing Levy later for not telling me right away D:

Gajeel had a mixed look on his face. Surprised, embarrassed, and confusion. "Ummm-no?" That's it. He replied in an answer, so that means something. I started to march toward my front door, down the steps, and over to an unconscious Natsu. "I'm going to the guild to kill Levy. Either meet me there, or wait for me at my apartment." I quickly blurted out. I didn't care if people thought I was a serial killer, I'M GOING TO KILL HER! After that, I started for the guild.

Natsu quickly stood up, and ran to catch up to me. _I can't wait to see Lucy in action again! Wait, DAMMIT, IM THINKING LIKE THIS AGAIN! STOP IT ME, STOP IT!_

**-At the Guild-**

"LEVY!" Lucy barged through the guild hall, yelling out for Levy. She looked like Natsu when you tried to take his chicken away from him. Not very pleasant...

"What's wrong Lu?" Levy asked, a very much worried look on her face. I guess she couldn't read the obviously angry look on Lucy's face.

"WHEN DID YOU AND GAJEEL START GOING OUT?!" Lucy slammed her hand on the table Levy was sitting at, hard.

The face that was usually filled with a smile, was now deathly white. "Umm, what was that again?" Levy tried to play dumb. But of course, Lucy being her best friend, could tell she was lying.

"*sigh* Alright, if I calm down, will you tell me why?" Lucy attempted to rationalize. "Okay. Um, the reason I didn't tell you is because...we wanted to tell the guild at the same time." Levy choked out.

"Oh. OH. **OHHH!** I'm so sorry I ruined that for you Levy! D; All because I was so nosy..." Lucy apologized. She really did feel bad now.

"Its ok Lu. It's partially my fault for not telling you sooner. But, on another topic, you and Natsu did IT here in the guild!?" Levy was too ecstatic and accidentally shouted out the last bit.

Everyone immediately looked over at the area where Lucy and Levy were sitting. Wide eyed. Mouths open. The whole package.

The first one to go up to Lucy was of course the one and only Erza. "L-Lucy, is this true? You did such a thing inside of the guild with Natsu?!"

"Wait, Erza, let me explain. Me and Natsu **didn't **do _**it**_. We just, uh...well...come down here." Lucy beckoned Erza to come closer so she could whisper to her. Lucy then continued to give a 'not so detailed' version of what **actually** happened yesterday. Everyone could see the longer Erza was bent over, the more gradually both their faces got red. Levy was already out cold from one word Lucy said. I can most **probably** promise you it might not have been dick...

"O-Oh...well then, I hope everything goes fine with you two." Erza walked back to her booth, and quietly ate her cake.

There were whispers everywhere of "Did Lucy just make Erza speechless?" and "If Erza couldn't say anything else, it must have been MAJOR!" along with this and that. Meanwhile, a very late Natsu finally showed up after everything had quieted down.

"HEY EVERYONE! WHAT'S HAPPENIN'?" He boyishly grinned at the full guild. No one answered him though. He went to sit next to Lucy, and he put his arm around her.

"What happened to everyone?" He pulled his left brow up, and his face showed absolute confusion. "What'd I miss?" He asked, as he looked around a second time, seeing a very unusual Erza, and a very quiet guild.

"Nothing. You missed *sigh* nothing." Lucy responded. The day has only begun, and she's already completely worn out. Geez this guild...

**IM SO SORRY PLEZ DONT KILL MEH! **

**I now realize how friggin late I am on this chapter _ I would like to kind of formally apologize to you guys! I've been too caught up in my world of summer break planning, minecraft, CoD World at War, Anime, Manga, and reading others' NaLu fanfics! **

**A quick little shout out to a VERY LOVELY writer name xLadyxChaosx She's amazingly talented and really funny! She has a ton of stories to keep up with, and she doesn't let us think that she rarely updates all of them, because she updates every 1-2 weeks on at least 2 stories on the same day. **

**She's a huge inspiration to me, and all that mushy stuffs that shouldn't be coming out of my mouth CX But, on another note, I think I am going to start another story that is, sadly, not a lemon. I would like to make one where Natsu and Lucy's relationship starts from nothing and forms into complete love. If I do start one like that, I will probably be focusing more on that than this one. **

**But thanks for reading, and I promise you, I will always write with you guys in my heart! 3**

~Wain-Chan


	7. AN

ANYONE CAN ADOPT THIS. I KNOW IM BEING CRAZY AND SHIT BUT OH WELL! I AM SO DONE WITH THIS! I WAS TRYING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER, BUT THEN MY GOOGLE CHROME CRASHED, AND I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE, SINCE IT GAVE ME THE OPTION TO RESTORE THE PAGES, BUT THEN THE WHOLE CHAPTER DISSAPEARED! THE WHOLE 2 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES OF ME WRITING DISSAPEARED! SO ANYONE CAN HAVE THIS LITTLE SHIT THAT HAS CURSED ME CONSIDERING MY LUCK WITH THIS STORY! I AM ANGRY RIGHT NOW, AND IM SORRY IF YOU ARE SCARED, BUT IF YOU WANT, JUST PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY. JUST PLEASE, DON'T PUT IT TO SHAME.


End file.
